Can You Help Me?
by gem9797
Summary: Haley James is a wildchild with no dicipline so what happens when her older brother moves back to town with good friend Nathan. Add in an older and aggresive boyfriend, Party crazy friends and Haley's large dysfunctional family. What will happen? R
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you all are thinking...why start a new story when you havent finished the others? Well i had this idea in my head and thought i would post a little bit and see what the feedback was like so I would know whether to continue it or not. I have the nxt few chapters mapped out but what i will say is this story will have short chapters that tell the story, i know in others i've tried to expand chapter but in this one i will keep it to the content I want in it and if the chapter happens to be longer then thats great aswell- sorry if that came out a bit bitchy i just needed to add that in lol. I am currently in the writing mood so I5YT should be updated within the next few days (fingers crossed.) anywayyyy i hope you enjoy this story, dont forget to let me know what you think whether its a review or even if the review is two or three words please post anyway so i can get an idea of how you like the story, what you would like to happen etc. i cant promise anything like i said the next few chaps are mapped out but i will definitley take your thoughts into consideration! So i suppose on with the show ;)...**

School used to be everything to Haley James. She didn't have many friends, so the books took their place. She was in a big family so only the best grades got her attention. And at school Haley could be whoever she wanted. She was no longer baby James, maturest in her family including her parents. She was Haley, the girl that got great grades, who got attention from the teachers and who could just be a kid. Well that was before she went to high school and everything changed. All her older siblings moved to college or out of town to different jobs.

The only one that stayed behind was Nick. He opened a club as soon as he graduated high school with the help of his girlfriend's dad, who was extremely rich. Nick and Haley were extremely close growing up as they were the two youngest. But now, nick never stayed in tree hill more than a week. He would always be on holiday or looking for other locations to open another club. So it was just Haley left in her massive house. Her parents spent all their attention on her. They did whatever she wanted, went wherever she wanted, bought whatever she wanted. She soon became extremely spoilt. However she still didn't let that go to her head. It felt nice but she often turned down their many offers. It was when her parents started fighting she wold use that card. She would beg them to go to places to spend time as a 'family'. It worked at first but soon her parents ignored each other. Soon followed by them ignoring her aswell. They would only act like a family when they had visitors.

Also around this time Haley met Brooke and Peyton. They had gone to a different middle school but they instantly clicked. As soon as they went to tree hill high they were the three most popular girls there. They had plenty of other friends but those three girls were unit and always stuck by each other. It didn't take long for Haley to confide I n them about her problems at home. This always led to many sleepovers at Brooke and Peyton's. They did it to get Haley away from the fighting and Haley loved the idea. Her parents let her go whenever and she would always wonder if they would even notice her missing if she left without telling them.

Soon the three girls were introduced to the life of partying. It's fair to say Haley loved it. Whenever there was a party she was there. After a while she would hook up with boys and return home in the early hours of the morning or drink herself into a stupor. Her parents knew but didn't care, her brothers and sisters didn't know and her friends loved her for it. Haley was the queen bee who was secretly falling into a black hole wishing for someone to come save her.

When Haley met Dylan he didn't come across as a saviour but she was happy with him, and Haley savoured any moment that made her feel happy. Dylan would take her out to clubs she had never been, let her experience things she never had. It wasn't the perfect relationship but they were the it couple. He was the cool, 19year old, motorbike rider, band member and boyfriend of Haley James. Everyone was happy. Or thought they were. However Haley realised it was going to change after one phone call...

Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is chap 2. You can kinda see where the story starts to evolve. Like always feel free to give feedback, do you like it or not, anything you think needs to be included or changed, and I will try and incorporate your ideas, however there are no promises hehe. Hope you like this chapter.**

Haley sat in the living room with a bottle of beer in her hand, pizza box on the table and the TV blaring. She was concentrated on her programme until the ringing sound off the phone broke her out of her thoughts. With a frustrate sigh she paused the programme and reached over to answer the phone.

"Yeah?" she said irritated.

"Wow hales you always that polite when you answer the phone?"

"What do you want Nick?"

"I've got good news I want to share so go get mum and dad and put me on speaker."

Haley quickly panicked. Her dad left on business and her mum was on holiday. This wasn't unusual but her siblings didn't know that Haley was regularly left alone as her parents continued to keep their distance from each other. All they knew was that the marriage was strained right now. She didn't dare tell them anything else. Not if she wanted to keep her party life.

"Eh…They're away right now, what is it?"

"Oh well, I know I've been away a long time but I'm coming home permanently. I've met this guy and he wanted to start his own club with all age's nights, I figured since he doesn't have the money and I have the club we could merge and make this our new project. Apparently he's got family in tree hill soon. Now don't worry I'm staying with him till I find a place. I should probably give mum and dad some place you know."

"Uhh yeah sure" Haley was trying to stay calm. This was not going to be good. Soon nick would find out what her life was like and then everyone would know. Soon it would turn into a battle zone. Haley's brothers had always been extremely protective of her so finding out what her parents let her do all the time was not going to go down well. Her sisters would probably be disappointed by her not telling them but they would be okay. Her brothers were the big problem.

"You don't sound too excited hales?"

"Uh, no I am, it's just a shock, when are you coming?"

"A couple of days. Listen I've gotta go. Bye hales"

"Bye Nick."

In a couple of days her life was going to change. There was a party tomorrow night. _Great one last night of freedom._ She thought to herself. Well she might as well go out with a bang.

**I know its short but remember I warned you ;) Review if you please xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so this is chap 3. I know i've been pretty quick with update but they may stat to slower as i'll be back at school soon(ive been on holiday). however because i have this mapped out the updates shouldnt be too far apart. Thanks for the reviews so far! enjoy this chapter!**

The next night Haley was getting ready for the party. She had picked out a very revealing outfit that included black hot pants and a red halter top that showed plenty of cleavage. She finished off her look with smoky eyes and red lipstick. Her hair was styled fashionably and she wore a pair of black stilettos. Haley looked a lot older than her normal 17 year old self. She grabbed her purse and made her way out of the house and onto the motorcycle waiting for her. She climbed on the back and wrapped her arms around Dylan's waist. As they rounded the corner Haley failed to see the familiar black convertible park outside her house.

* * *

"So man this is where you grew up?" Nathan asked as he and Nick walked up the path to the house.

"Yeah all 8 of us."

"I still don't understand how your parents could have 6 kids."

"they loved each other, now I'm not so sure, they've been having problems, hales doesn't like to talk about it that much, I feel bad for her, she's here by herself and has to deal with them all the time"

"Well you're here for her now. I can't wait to meet her, she sounds cool."

"I think you'll like her. I haven't seen much her the past few years, I know she's been changing but I hope she's still the Haley I left behind."

Nathan and Nick walked up the steps to the house and nick put his key in the door. As he entered he shouted for Haley but didn't hear any reply. As he walked down the hall he saw the answering machine flash. He walked over to it and was shocked to hear what the messages said:

_Haley, It's your dad, I'm extending my business trip I'll be away another two weeks. I'll send you money or something. Bye._

_Haley, This spa is so brilliant! It's so good to get away from you and your father. Plus there's a very friendly pool boy. I've decided to stay another week or so. Ask your ass of a father for money, I need mine. By the way I probably won't be home for your birthday. Have a party but this time by your own booze. Ciao._

_Tutor Girl, the party's started early so get your ass on up here! Doing body shots soon, you know you don't want to miss them!_

Nick stood staring at the machine. He was livid with his parents but the last message worried him most. Haley was at a party, with alcohol. That wasn't right. He needed to find her. As he grabbed his keys and made his way to the door Nathan stopped him.

"Out of the way Nate."

"Nick, you have no idea where she is and if you somehow find out and show up she won't be happy, if anything she'll rebel more"

"And how do you know that?!"

"Because that's what I used to do. Listen just let her come home on her own accord, and then you can talk to her."

"Fine."

"Okay good, how about we watch some TV? I'll wait with you."

"You don't have to do that"

"I don't mind"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

The party was okay but nothing special. She drank but not a lot, she didn't want a killer hang over when nick arrived. That was the last thing she needed. With a few stumbles she made her way over to Dylan to let him know she was leaving. He hadn't been drinking and was dropping her off at home. When she rounded the corner she saw nicks car and was tempted to just get Dylan to keep driving. Haley climbed off the bike and gave Dylan a deep kiss that lasted for minutes. Once she caught her breath she turned to face her house. The light could be seen through the curtains and the silhouette of her brother in their dad's favourite chair was visible. She reluctantly waved Dylan off and made her way up the pathway and into the house. The door didn't even have time to shut before nick was infront of her, face red from anger with fists clenched.

**Whats gonna happen? Anyone care to guess? Dont forget to update! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know shame on me! Its been way too long since i've updated and I'm sorryyyyy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this update...**

"Where the hell have you been? It is 1am!"

"Hello to you too big brother" Haley slurred.

"Don't take that tone with me and are you drunk"

"Maybe"

"Haley what on earth where you thinking? This isn't you! You don't go out and get drunk!"

"How do you know what's me or not?! You are never here! You don't know what it's really like to live in this place with those people that are meant to be our parents! I have changed nick. They forced me to change! You're just going to have to deal with it!"

Haley stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door before nick could even reply.

Nick was ready to go up after her and continue their conversation, if you could call it that; however a strong hand on his arm stopped him.

"What do I do?" he said defeated. "She's my baby sis, I have to protect her!"

"I know but right now she's drunk and angry and tired and nothing good will come out of this conversation. You both need to calm down and talk in the morning, civilly might I add." Nathan spoke calmly. He had been sleeping when he heard the yelling and decided to stay out of it for now. Once the door slammed her had made his way to nick in the hall knowing he would need his support.

"What are the others going to say? We all said we would look after her no matter what. I failed."

"You didn't"

"Yes I did, look at her, she's alone, yes she has friends but who does she come home to? No one. She used to be this smart charismatic girl but the one I just saw there was not her. She's been neglected and hurt and manipulated. She isn't our Haley anymore."

"She is, you just need to help her see it, now go to bed you need some sleep. I'll cash on the couch."

"Thanks Nate, I really appreciate you being here"

"That's what best friends are for"

"Yeah, well night."

"Goodnight"

They both parted ways.

That night three bodies lay awake thinking into the early morning, wondering what the next day would bring.

**I hope you liked it. What's gonna happen next? Review... xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiyaa, so i have to say I got a new phone and downloaded Temple Run. WORST MISTAKE EVER! I am seriously addicted to it. I had to pull myself away so I could get this update out. Also- you guys should be proud of me- I have converted my best friend to a one tree hill obssessed fan! :D was I right? Are you proud? She is abd hooked and I'm like ohhh yeahhh and trying to find my next target! Anyway here's chapter 5! Naley's first interaction...enjoyyyy 3**

* * *

"Oh my god" Haley groaned as she rolled herself off her bed. "how much did I drink?!" it was then that she realised that although she was drunk the cause of her headache was combined with the knowledge that her brother was back, and she had now to face the repercussions of their fight. Slowly at walking down the stairs Haley hoped she could at least have a cup of coffee before the argument broke out. With her eyes focused on the stairs she failed to notice the man standing at the bottom of the stairs and crashed right into his hard chest.

"Urgh sorry" Haley rushed out but stopped when she saw a very attractive man she had never seen before. "Wait who are you?"

"Hey, I'm Nathan, nicks friend?"

"Oh right, whatever, why were you just standing at the bottom of my stairs?"

Nathan looked down embarrassed; the truth was he was on his way to the kitchen when he saw Haley walk down the stairs. He was stunned. She was beautiful and even hung over looked amazing. He had been broken out of his trance when she crashed into his chest. He couldn't help but realise how perfectly she fit and was disappointed when she moved away.

"I was on my way to the kitchen and saw you; I thought I'd introduce myself" _not a complete lie. _He thought to himself.

"Oh well hi" she pushed past him and made her way into the kitchen. She turned the coffee maker on and pulled out two mugs from the cupboard.

"Want a cup?" she asked Nathan without even turning around.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, nick up yet?"

"He was in the shower last I knew."

"Oh… is he still mad" her voice was almost a whisper.

Nathan took a few steps towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, sending shocks through both their bodies.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he doesn't want to fight."

"I didn't want to fight last night but it still happened" she stated. Once the coffee was ready her and Nathan sat at the island in the kitchen and silently sipped from their cups. Nick entered the kitchen shortly after. He poured himself a cup of coffee then sat himself opposite from Haley. Seeing the two siblings needed to talk Nathan excused himself.

"What's going on Haley, you said I didn't know, tell me." Nick said softly.

"It just got so bad; I didn't know what to do."

"Mum and dad know this is happening?"

"They didn't at first but then they realised, they're too caught up in themselves they just don't care anymore"

"I should have been here"

"It's not your fault nick; I haven't told anyone what it's like here now."

"We should have known. But it going to change now Haley, we'll all be here for you, you can get your life back on track, this party nonsense and drinking etc. can go. You'll be the old you."

"Nick the old me is gone! This is my life now and you coming home won't change that! I thought I told you last night!"

"Don't be ridiculous Haley! You can't be serious!"

"Oh I am!... deadly serious! You don't control me!"

"Haley please… I don't want to argue. I just want what's best for you."

"I know, but you need to let me live my life"

"Let's just not talk about this right now... we can just have fun. Do you wanna go out today?"

"I have cheerleading"

"Well I'm going to do some admin tonight but when I get home we can have a movie night? Order in and pig out? Like old times."

"Fine. I need to go get ready. Bye." With that Haley marched out the room frustrated.

"Well it's a start" nick said to himself.

* * *

**What did you think? Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and following this story! Please keep it up! More reviews mean happier and more inspired me which means quicker updates hehe. Also if you are reading 5YT don't forget to review/PM your opinion for my Q. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers! I have a slight confession to make... This may be the last update for a while. Recently I have been dealing with illness and the pressure of upcoming exams. I t means that until my exams are finished and I have time to write again then there probably won't be any more updates to this story or my other story I5YT. The only reason I have been able to post this chapter is that it was pre-written. I hope you arent to dissapointed but like I said it has been difficult juggling everything! However I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep on reviewing! I loved the last ones!**

* * *

"What's up TG, still hung over?" Brooke bounced up to Haley.

"More like pissed"

"Wow you drank so much you're still drunk?" Brooke said astounded and slightly proud.

"No you idiot, as I n angry! You're so dense at times"

"What can you do Haha!" Brooke joked, slightly cheering up Haley. "So what's up?"

"My brother came back early, caught me drunk, had a fight, woke up this morning, had another fight, then somehow agreed to a movie night."

"Oh I see. WAIT! There's the massive party at tric tonight! You cannot miss it!"

"I dunno Brooke, nick will kill me!"

"So what hales he doesn't control you. Promise me you'll come. Pleeeasseeeee" Brooke begged with puppy dog eyes.

Haley unable to resist finally agreed.

"YAAYY!" Brooke cheered.

"Brooke are you still drunk?"

"No just a very happy girl."

"Okay then. Come on then let's work."

"So how did it go with your sister?" Nathan asked passing the ball to nick to get his attention.

The boys were at the river court playing around. After Haley had stormed out nick had needed something to take his mind off it. So far it wasn't working.

"Could have been worse, she agreed to a movie night with me."

"Well at least you're getting somewhere with her."

"I dunno Nate. It's all so different now. She's not the Haley I knew"

"Tell me about her, what happened?"

"Me and hales were always close. There's only a year and a bit difference between us. Yes my whole family is close in general but as we got older and everyone kept leaving I was the one that was there for her the longest. We were best friends and did everything together. But then when it came the time for me to graduate we drifted. I'd noticed she had new friends, did different things. But I never thought it would affect our relationship. That's why I didn't go to college. I didn't want to leave the one constant person in my life behind. But I did anyway. I got caught up in the money and freedom the club gave me. And I left her. And now look how she turned out."

"It's not your fault nick. You had to leave her at some point."

"I just want to make it right now. I have to."

"And you will, that's what tonight's for."

"Yeah, so man do you mind working the bar tonight, we have this massive party on and I just remembered. I don't want to disappoint Haley. You don't have to do much, just keep an eye on the place?"

"Of course, I'll be there."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it"

"Anytime"

* * *

**REMEMBER THIS IS NOT ME FINISHING OR LEAVING THIS STORY INCOMPLETE, IT WILL JUST BE A WHILE UNTIL MY NEXT UPDATE!**

**Feel free to PM me with any queries! **

**Bye for now xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, truth is I just couldn't stay away! I felt so bad and just wanted to UD so here I am. Now this is only short but I decided to UD this and 5YT andddd a NEW STORY... So exams have started and I won't be able to write much but hopefully you guys will get an update soon...Let me know how you like this chapter!**

* * *

Later that night Haley went over to Brookes to get ready for the party. Both girls were dressed in revealing outfits and had perfected their make-up and hair. Both girls looked a lot older than they actually were and their fake ID's backed them up. As they headed towards tric in Haley's car they could see the stream of people on their way to the party.

"It's going to be a good night tutor girl!" Brooke squealed excitedly.

Haley glanced over to her and smiled slightly then focused back on the road and what this night could unfold.

"Haley! I'm home early! Where are you?" nick shouted as he entered the house with his briefcase in one hand and a bouquet of flowers for her in the other. After searching the house nick gave up and slumped on the couch with a heavy sigh. It was then he noticed a note on the coffee table.

_Gone over to Brookes, staying the night so don't wait up. H_

Nick sighed and buried his face in his hands. With a slight groan he removed himself from the couch and made his way up the stairs preparing for another sleepless night.

* * *

Meanwhile the party at tric was in full swing. Haley and Brooke had met up with other friends and partying as if there was no tomorrow. The drinks were flowing and laughter and smiles were illuminating the girl's faces. They looked as if they were having the time of their lives and they were, all except for one.

Haley made her way over to the bar and sat down on a spare stool. After ordering her drink she turned and scanned the room it was the usual sight, drunk adults and teenagers, people groping each other and making out left right and centre, then the odd few like her. Sitting alone or in a group but looking completely out of place. Bored and tired with the same thing over and over again but without the courage to actually say something about it.

Haley was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a sweaty hand on her thigh. She turned and saw a middle aged man practically drooling on her.

"Hello sweetheart. Buy you a drink?" the stench of alcohol flew from his breath and nearly choked her.

"Already got one" she swiftly removed his and turned her body in the opposite direction of him.

He then placed his hands on her shoulders playing with the straps of her top.

"Come on. Have some fun"

"Look I'm not interested, leave me alone." She replied after swatting his hands away. However she soon felt them return.

"Look-"she whipped round ready to yell at this creep but was interrupted.

"I think she told you to leave her alone." His strong authorative voice sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year! Did you all get MWI? So here's the deal, I'm halfway through the next chapter so if you lovely readers get me up to 50 reviews by the weekend I will post the next chapter sometime saturday. Deal? Enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

_"Look I'm not interested, leave me alone." She replied after swatting his hands away. However she soon felt them return._

_"Look-"she whipped round ready to yell at this creep but was interrupted._

_"I think she told you to leave her alone." His strong authorative voice sent shivers down her spine._

"We were just having fun mate, chill"

"She said she's not interested, so leave"

"but-"

"LEAVE"

The many quickly scurried away leaving Haley and her 'saviour'.

"You okay?" the concern was evident in his voice and the worry in his eyes melted her heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." She felt herself blushing under his strong gaze.

"Are you sure?" he questioned with urgency, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." She said softly. Pain flashed across her eyes in a flash but Nathan still noticed.

"Well you shouldn't be. What are you doing here?"

"It's a party, and I wouldn't exactly be the party queen if I wasn't here."

"Does Nick know that you're here?"

"No, and it's none of his business either so stay out of it okay!"

"I'm trying to help you Haley!" He said firmly.

"Well there's no point." Haley glared at him. _Nothing can help me._

"There's always a point" his tone had softened but there was still power in his voice.

"Well not for me, now if you'll excuse me I need to find my boyfriend."

Haley pushed past Nathan and started searching the crowds for Dylan. She stood frozen when she finally spotted him. He had a girl pinned against the wall, kissing her eagerly while she returned the favour. She couldn't say she was heartbroken, because she wasn't. But she was pissed. He knew she would have been there. He knew that she was his girlfriend. So why did he have the smart idea of cheating on her where everyone could see. She saw red as she marched over to him. Pushing him away from the girl she got right in his face.

"You and me?! Were done!" she said matter of factly with a threatening tone in her voice.

"We'll see about that, sweetheart." He grabbed her wrist and made his way towards the door, however he never made it. Instead he found himself on the floor cradling his jaw. He looked up and saw a threating Nathan standing over him with a smirk on his face.

"Stay away from her" Nathan spoke threateningly then grabbed Haley's hand before storming out the club.

"Nath-"

"Did he hurt you?" Nathan spat.

"w-what?" Haley was still completely shocked by the events that had just taken place.

"Did he hurt you?" Nathan said more softly, actually looking at Haley.

"Em, no not really."

"Not really?"

"Well my wrist hurts a bit, but its okay."

"Let me see." Nathan gently took her hand and rubbed his fingers softly over her bruising wrist. Haley winced in pain and Nathans eyes shot to hers with a look of concern. "I'm sorry" Haley just shook her head and smiled letting him know it was okay. Once Nathan was finished his inspection he lowered her wrist but didn't let go of her hand.

"It's not broken, probably just sprained or bruised the bone."

"Thanks" she could only manage to speak in a whisper as her heart was fluttering with the feeling she got from her hand in his.

"Either way you should get some ice on it. Come on I'll walk you home."

"No! I-eh- Nick will be there."

"It's fine, I'll come up with something, let's go."

He started tugging on her hand and they walked closely in the direction of Haley's house. Haley felt the cold hit her hand when Nathan pulled his away. She tried to hide her disappointment. However that soon disappeared when she realised the reason he had removed it was to take off his jacket to drape over her shoulders. She turned and smiled at him. Her eyes silently thanking him. He smiled back before taking her hand in his again, pulling her closer to him. He ran his thumb over her skin and smiled at the feeling. Haley took a chance and gently placed her head on Nathans shoulder. As they continued their walk both had the same thought running through their minds. _I could get used to this._

* * *

**Love or Hate?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry! Don't hate me hate my computer, Word has decided to give up and wont allow me access to anything :(:(:( However I somehow managed to get a blank page and didn't hesistate to write this from scratch. I'm sorry if it's rubbish or theres mistakes, I've literaly written it in the last half hour because you guys are so great and deserve an update and I just ****had**** to give it to you! So hopefully you enjoy this chapter, let me know how it is! **

* * *

"Haley? I thought you were at Brookes?" Nick questioned when he saw Haley and Nathan enter.

"I was but we had a fight. I thought you'd be at the club so I went there but found Nathan instead. He offered to walk me home." Haley smiled, proud of the cover story her and Nathan had thought of on the walk home.

"Oh, well thanks Nathan." Nick replied, believing their story.

"No problem, I knew you'd want her home safely and I didn't have my car to give her a lift. The least I could do was walk her,"

"Well like I said thanks Nate. You can crash here if you want? You know if you don't want to walk home?"

Nathan looked at Haley and saw her smile at him, silently inviting him.

"Yeah that would be great. I'm just going to nip to the loo, how about we watch a film when I get back?"

"Sure, me and Hales will set it up."

"Great, I'll be right back."

Haley and Nick both sat on the couch with Haley situated in the middle. Nick had the remote in his hand and was flicking through the channels until he suddenly stopped and looked at Haley.

"This fight with your friend, was it bad?"

"wh-what do you mean?"

"I just know how close you two are, I would hate to see you lose that." He spoke, genuinely concerned.

"Oh no, it wasn't anything that big. Just a stupid fight and I acted too rash. We'll have forgotten about it by tomorrow." Haley inwardly told herself to call Brooke later and inform her of the situation, so if questioned nothing would go wrong.

"That's good, so what film? Nothing too cheesy."

"Hmm how about 'the last song'?"

"No way!" Nathan said entering the room.

"Oh please?" Haley looked at both boys with puppy dog eyes and both boys couldn't help but cave.

"Fine, but we're watching something manly afterwards!" Nick stated.

"I agree." Nathan spoke, still standing which Haley noticed.

"Hey Nate come sit here." she patted the spot on the other side of her \and smiled warmly at him.

Nathan returned the smile and sat next to the blonde beauty.

As the film progressed Haley became more and more tired. Eventually she lifted her feet and placed them and her legs on her brothers lap. This action caused her whole body to shift to the right, resulting in her leaning into Nathans side. With her head resting on his shoulder she found her eyes drifting shut until she fell into a peaceful slumber. Not long after Nathan felt his head drop and his arm wound around Haley's waist as he too drifted to sleep. Nick looked over from the TV screen and smiled at the sight. While some brothers may have been angry or worried by the closeness the two showcased, he was relieved. He had never met Haley's boyfriend but already didn't like him. Nathan on the other hand was his best friend and he trusted him, especially with his sister. Nothing was certain and he knew both had trouble admitting feelings but he felt something good radiating from the couple. And was more than willing to help give them the extra push they needed. Haley needed stability in her life; he knew she had gone off the rails. He just hoped Nathan would be able to help her find her way back.

* * *

Nathan awoke with something soft tickling his nose. His back ached due to the awkward position he had slept in and after rubbing the sleep from his eyes he allowed himself to properly take in his surroundings. He was in the James' living room with Haley curled into his side. His body was slanted on the couch and Haley's arm was draped over him. Their legs were tangled and her head was buried into the crook of his neck. He soon realised that his arm was wrapped around Haley's torso, pulling her towards him and allowing him to hold her close however moments later he felt her start to move in his arms and realised she too was starting to wake up.

"Mmm" she moaned as she subconsciously rubbed her face on Nathans chest to aid her in waking up. She soon realised however that it was not a pillow she was lying on. Slowly raising herself slightly she looked up to see Nathan looking at her with an amused expression in his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head" he teased.

"Shut up" she groaned "why am I lying on you?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"We fell asleep watching the film. And your ass of a brother let us sleep on this uncomfortable plank." He joked with an underlying hint of annoyance.

"I was quite comfortable actually" Haley looked at Nathan with a slight smirk.

Nathan only matched it in response and gave her a wink. "I'm not surprised. How's your wrist?"

Haley looked down at her wrist and noticed slight bruising however most of the pain had subsided. "Oh it should be fine, I'll just be careful in cheer."

"Are you sure it's a smart idea to go?" Nathan questioned getting slightly worried.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Good" he stated.

"Good" she whispered her eyes locked on his deep blue ones. Smiles gracing both their lips as they both leaned in…


End file.
